Gir's New Owner
by 8bitpixelfyer
Summary: My first story. A seemingly normal night for Gir turns into something else. He is captured and get's a new master. What will Zim think? Who is Gir's new owner? Btw some girlxgirl romance.Please read
1. Chapter 1

Gir was skipping back home from his the party he was at. "_I wish master could have gone with me. We woulda had so much fun._" Gir thought with a smile. His smile disappeared when he thought about why he was alone. "Aw, but he is fighting the big headed Dib boy." Gir continued his thoughts. "He even took Piggy." Gir

Lord Zoltar was flying around in his spacecraft searching Earth for a pet for his teenage daughter Jinx. "UGH! Damn it! Every time I send Jinx a hollow pic of a worthy pet she denies it. Damn teens." Lord Zoltar said to himself. He had been searching for pets for two weeks and he checked eight different planets. He hated it when his daughter's pets died. She always wants a new one immediately. He knew Jinx would have a fit if he didn't find a pet.

After another ten Earth minutes of searching Lord Zoltar saw a flash of green. He turned on the ship's cloaking device so he wasn't seen by the creature. Then, he turned on the ship's headlights to get a better look at the creature. It had long black ears and limbs, big eyes with black pupils and it was wearing a blue jacket. "Hmm maybe Jinx will like this thing." He snapped a picture of the creature on his hollow phone and sent it to Jinx.

Jinx was sitting on her bed with her head hanging of the bed. She was bored beyond compare. Her dad better send her another picture or she's calling him and it won't be a nice call. She waited for another ten minutes before her phone beeped. "Picture received! Picture received!" it said. Jinx sighed and picked up her phone. She pressed the button and the picture digitalized. Jinx gasped, "HE'S SO CUTE! EEEEEEK! I MUST HAVE HIM!" She dialed her father's phone number.

**Lord Zoltar**

Jinx

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"**What is it Jinx"**

"That creature in the photo I have to have him"

"**Which one Jinx I sent you a lot"**

"The green one dumbass"

"**Oh well are you sure there are more creatures-"**

"NO I want that one bring him home NOW"

*click*

"**Huh? She hung up. Dammit Jinx"**

***click* **

Jinx was so excited. She had to get ready for the arrival of her new pet. She laid out some decent clothes and went to take a shower. "_Oh I better have a house built for him._"She thought. "SERVANTS!" She called. Seven aliens in butler uniforms ran into her room. "What do you need princess" They said in unison. "Build me a house built for this creature. Give him some way to drink, a place to eat, entertainment, and a place to sleep, and exercise. Here are his measurements, he's one and a half feet tall and his head is twenty inches around. GET TO WORK!" She commanded. "Yes ma'am" They replied as they started to build.

Lord Zoltar began to plan this creature's capture. _"Okay, how am I going to do this?" _He thought. After a few minutes of thinking, Lord Zoltar yelled out," Screw it! I'm doing this the old fashion way."And with that he chased his target.

* * *

**Alright first chapter. What do you think. Review and No Flames.**


	2. Taken

Gir was sitting on a bench in the park playing with a squirrel he found. He had gotten tired from walking two miles. He regretted not filling his jets. Gir sighed; he still had another three miles before he got home. _"I guess I'll rest for about five minutes and then I'll keep walking." _He though while he petted the squirrel.

Five minutes passed quickly. Gir gave his new friend a hug and sent him off. "BYE MISTER SQUIRREL! MAYBE TOMMOROW WE CAN EAT WAFFLES!" He yelled out to the squirrel. Gir slid off the bench and cracked his back. Before he could take a step a bright blue light blinded him. The light began to lift Gir off the ground. Gir panicked and started screaming. After a short while he passed out.

Gir woke up after what felt like ten minutes in an unfamiliar room. The room only had the bed he was laying on and a small light. He ran to the door and opened it. "Hello? Where am I?" Gir asked hoping someone heard him. He saw a figure in the driver's seat get and walk towards him. It was dark so he couldn't clearly see the figure. "Ah you're awake. Hello little creature I am Lord Zoltar; I am the king of the planet Fuglug. What is your name little one." Lord Zoltar announced. "I am Gir. Where are you taking me" Gir said with fear in his voice. "I am taking you to my planet to be a pet for my daughter, Jinx." The king replied. Gir didn't know what to think, he was being taken to a new master. "You should go to sleep we have a long trip ahead" Lord Zoltar said. Gir listened to the king and went back to his room. He lied down for a few minutes and realized he couldn't sleep. Gir thought if he sung he would get tired. He began to sing.

_When I'm on the road_

_I see stuff going by_

_When I'm on the road_

_I gotta bug in my eye_

_When I'm on the road_

_Looks like clear skies ahead_

_When I'm on the road_

_Please stop touching my head_

_Let's all sing the road song_

_I wanna sing it all day long_

_Let's all sing the road song_

_I wanna sing it all day long_

Gir kept singing until he fell asleep. He was unaware that Lord Zoltar heard the entire song.


	3. Home

After the seven hour trip, Lord Zoltar was glad he was home. He was tired and just wanted to sleep in his bed. He put the ship in the holding bay and went to wake up Gir. When he entered Gir's room he knelt down next to him. "Gir wake up. We're home." He said as he shook Gir gently. Gir slowly opened his eyes. He got a good look at Lord Zoltar. He was very human-like. He only looked alien because he had black and blue antenna and wings. Another thing that set him apart from humans was his completely blue eyes with swirled pupils and his short neon green hair. "Home. What do you mean "home"?" Gir asked. "Your new home, the one you will share with your new master." Gir stared at him for a moment while thinking to himself. "_So this is it. A new home and a new master. What is life going to like going to be like now?" _

Gir was brought back to reality when he felt himself being cradled. It was Lord Zoltar picking him up. He was brought into a house as big as Zim's skool. He then heard Lord Zoltar yell out, "JINX! I'M HOME AND I HAVE YOUR PET."

Jinx had just exited her shower. She picked out a blue T-shirt and black jeans to wear. She let her hair down because she was too lazy to do anything with it. "_Ugh! Where's dad with my pet he better be here soon or-"_ "JINX! I'M HOME AND I HAVE YOUR PET" When she heard that she ran downstairs as fast as her legs could carry.

As soon as Jinx got downstairs she laid eyes on her new pet. "_He's even more adorable in real life." _She thought. She walked over to her dad slowly. She reached out her hand and started to pet Gir as she asked, "Hi cutie. What's your name?

Gir looked up and examined his new owner curiously. Gir assumed she was Lord Zoltar's daughter. She looked a lot like him except she had sliver pupils and shoulder length silver hair. By how tall she was, Gir thought she was at least sixteen. He examined her for a few more seconds before answering. "Hello. I am Gir." He thought he should say something else so he yelled, "I LIKE WAFFLES AND TACOS!" Jinx giggled then said, "Well Gir, I'm Jinx. I'm your new owner." "Come with me and I'll show you to your room." She continued, "But first, what else do you like to eat and drink?" Gir answered almost immediately. "I likes cupcakes and bacon and taquitos and milkshakes and pizza and tuna and sandwiches and burgers" He didn't notice Jinx getting a notepad and writing down what he listed. Jinx tore out the page in the book and gave it to her father. "Dad go buy the things on this list NOW!"She commanded "Gir come walk with me" Gir leaped out of her father's arms and began to follow Jinx upstairs.

When they got to her room, Gir was amazed. Her room was as big as the living room and the kitchen in his old base combined. He saw that the room had dark blue walls with black roses painted on them and the queen sized bed was the same way. The rest of the furniture was almost the same way except some didn't have the flowers. His eyes became locked on to a box shaped house that was so big it reached the ceiling. He turned to Jinx and asked, "Jinx what's that house for?" "Gir that's your house, you'll e living there from now on." She replied. As soon as Gir heard that he ran off to see the house up close.

Gir gasped when he saw the inside. It had two floors. The first floor had three rooms; a kitchen with a large bowl and a hamster water tube, a place to exercise with a treadmill, pull-up bar, and two one pound dumbbells, and a living room with a flat screen TV and automated recliner. He ran upstairs to see what was up there. His saw his bedroom and he was amazed. Everything was baby blue from the walls to the furniture. The bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom, had white furniture. The best part was that everything was just the right size for him. This was the best thing anyone had ever given to him.

Jinx had been waiting outside for five minutes now. She was about to go check on him when he ran out of the house and pounced on her. Gir began to shower with kisses. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK !" He yelled. Jinx snuggled Gir and calmly said, "Your welcome sweetheart" She decided to call her friends to tell them about Gir. "Wait here Gir. I have to call my friends" She said as she set Gir on her bed. Jinx took her phone off her desk and dialed the numbers of her friends.

Phone talk

Jinx: Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?

Mika and Tina: What? What? What?

Jinx: I got a new pet and he is the cutest thing ever.

Mika: Another pet really J

Tina: She's right J what is this number 31

Jinx: 32 and that's not the point his name is Gir and he really is cute

Mika: Really well what planet is he from?

Jinx: Earth

Mika and Tina: Earth? Wow!

Tina: Well I want to see this thing in person I'll be right over

Mika: Me too

Tina and Mika: Bye *hangs up*

Jinx: Bye *hangs up*

Jinx threw her phone on the bed next to Gir and told him, "Gir I have some friends coming over to meet you. Be ready."

**Okay chapter 3 much longer. Please review.**


End file.
